


Exit

by tsuruko (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jacking off, M/M, Riding, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tsuruko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tsukki,” Kuroo breathes into the empty room, thrusting his hips into his hand.</p>
<p>Part 2 of 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exit

**Author's Note:**

> This one is significantly less cool than the first one but I wanted to write both of them dreaming of the other because I feel like it would definitely happen! Anywho, have Kuroo's end! Maybe one day I'll get back to the project prompts...

Their movements are slowed—bodies close, sweat-slick and needy, Tsukishima’s moans echoing loud and depraved in his ears—and, really, that and the knowledge that he’s alone when he groggily blinks the room around him into focus are the only tells that Kuroo had been dreaming instead of reminiscing behind closed eyes about a romp that had just ended. He turns his head to the side just to make sure, and sighs, clicks his tongue the dark, before running a hand through his hair.

His fingers twitch in anticipation while they trail lightly down from his collarbone to his navel, while they ghost above the waistband of his shorts, taking his time in a tease the way Tsukishima would. When he palms his cock through his shorts, Kuroo is surprised at the need wrapping up the moan that drips from his lips. He does it again, and again, and imagines Tsukishima shifting in his lap they way his dreams had shown him, imagines the sighed, soft groan Tsukishima lets out when he’s fully seated on Kuroo’s cock, limbs shaking and skin flushed pink when he’s filled.

“That’s right, Tsukki,” Kuroo can’t help the complacency of his tone, can’t help the smirk. Tsukishima rolls his hips in this feverish, heady and delicious kind of way, testing the waters, and Kuroo hisses, biting down hard on his lip while he shifts to meet Tsukishima’s movements with the same brain-numbing intensity. “You like it, hmm? Fuck yourself on me, then.”

Tsukishima moves slow at first, easing himself on Kuroo against the burn, and his hands light their own fires in their wake while they slide to Kuroo’s sides, gripping tightly above his hips, blunt nails electrocuting Kuroo when they cut into him. Tsukishima’s mouth makes a perfect circle when he gets the slide just right, Kuroo watching, mesmerized, while he rides him. He’s not expecting it when Tuskishima leans down over him and moans against the lobe of his ear, warm breath tickling Kuroo’s too-hot skin.

“Touch me,” Tsukishima tells him, working his hips on Kuroo’s cock and he struggles to understand what Tsukishima’s telling him, his brain sluggish and stuck at the way Tsukishima’s cock drags against his stomach while he moves, the way his thighs tremble when Kuroo’s fingers brush at the blonde hairs just below his erection. He presses the pad of his thumb to the underside of Tsukishima’s cock, wraps his fingers around him, and Tsukishima moans, open and broken, against Kuroo’s cheek. “More, _Tetsurou_ …”

Kuroo groans, the sound cracking in half, and he arches his back off of the bed, fucking his lube-slicked fist to the thought of Tsukishima taking his cock shamelessly, begging him the way Kuroo was sure would set him to combust if the words ever left Tsukishima’s lips outside of his subconscious. His grip tightens when Tsukishima comes, limbs held taut and quivering and a handful of drawn out, wanton moans clawing their way out of him. Kuroo pulls his hips down and presses his cock in deep, flushing when he hears Tsukishima’s shout of surprise muffled in the pillow Kuroo’s resting his shoulders on. He pulls himself back and bites down on Kuroo’s shoulder, the older boy’s hips jerking instantly.

“ _Tsukki_ ,” Kuroo breathes into the empty room, thrusting his hips into his hand. He chants Tsukishima’s name as he cums, back bowed off of the bed and head thrown back, free hand hovering over his mouth to quiet himself against the silence in his house. Kuroo bites down on his palm when he starts to come down, cock throbbing in his hand, lower stomach sticky, a mess of white and Kuroo chuckles almost nervously to himself.

The mess is mopped up with his shorts before it can cool and crust, and he takes a moment to right his thoughts, to catch up. Kuroo snatches his phone from the bedside table, typing out what he wished could be a demand and sending it, the response coming in almost instantaneously.

He frowns, sighs, and rolls onto his stomach while he types, _“I want you. Tomorrow?”_ This time, the response takes a moment longer, but Tsukishima delivers and the corners of Kuroo’s frown tilt up when he reads the, _“Okay.”_

 

 


End file.
